Cheer up, kid!
by Kikyz
Summary: I try to pry him off of me to no avail.For an emotional shrimp,he sure is strong.I could hear people laughing at us.I'm two years older than this guy and I know I'm much stronger than him!Yet his grip is unbreakable and I doubt he would ever let go.


_**After playing pokemon on my gameboy for two straight weeks, this happens. this is based more on the pokemonEmerald game than the series. Conner(12) is based off the boy in the battle tower whos always crying and asking for advice. Kiri(15) is the name I chose to give myself when I played Emerald and NinaMori(14) is my totally straight OC.**_

* * *

I glance up at the Battle Tower one last time and decided that I'm now truly ready. The doors swish open and I walk into the room, eyes wide in excitement. Who would have guess that I could have made it all the way to the Battle Frontier. I heard that it was so top secret that most trainers didn't even know about it! So only the best of the best could be here, right? I couldn't help but smile at that thought. Me, one of the greats! I began my short trek to one of the guides who were awaiting a trainer to take to the battle arena. I'm half way there when I caught eye of a kid sniveling in a chair. I pause. I look at the smiling guide, her cheeks rosy and her face warming as she awaits my arrival to her desk. I then look at the little boy as tears continue to flow from his eyes. With a heavy sigh and a quick turn of the heel, I make my way to the little boy. I stand in front of him for a minute before he lifts his head up in acknowledgement.  
"Hey," was the only thing I could think to say.  
"K-Kiri?" he responds, wiping his tear-filled eyes. I shook my head at him. Kiri was the daughter of a really tough gym leader and a somewhat famous trainer. She got all her badges and beat the Pokémon League without breaking a sweat in under half a year. Unlike me, who had to go up against Gym leaders at least twice before finally getting a badge and I spent heaven only knows how much on revives and full restores when I finally could go up against the league. Kiri obviously had been invited here by Scot as well. I know this only because I spent most of this day trying to build my courage up in the Battle Frontier Ranking Hall, where her name was plastered everywhere. I had to admit that ever since I saw her battle in a TV broadcast of amazing trainers, I've been sort of a fan of hers. Oh, who am I kidding! I've totally been "fangirl-ing" over her for who knows how long. She's just so awesome. I even met her once and she gave me her blue flute. Well, maybe it wasn't more of a meeting as it was her passing by me. And maybe it wasn't as much as her giving me her flute as it was her dropping it and me cherishing too much to give it back. But whatever! It's not like I'm obsessed or anything. And besides, last I'd heard was that Kiri and her boyfriend was helping his father collect pokémon data. However, I couldn't help but blush at him mistaking me as Kiri. But then I had to wonder if he needs to get his eyes check, cause I look nothing like Kiri.

"Nope. My name is NinaMori," I say, sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck. The twelve year old finally manages to wipe away all his tears and takes a good look at me.  
"I-I'm such a big fan of you, Kiri. I just...I just need some advice!" he whines. I'm pretty sure he heard me tell him my name. Was he ignoring that? I glance behind me to see if my idol is there. She wasn't.  
"NinaMori. My name is NinaMori." I guess he just ignores this cause he says, "K-Kiri. W-Won't you please help me?" An annoyed sigh escapes my lips as I correct him once again about my name.  
"...Please...Kiri," is his desperate response to me. I realize that I'm screaming at deaf ears. So I nod, urging him on to ask me the question.  
"I-I don't know what item to give my Volbeat to hold! Will you decide for me?"

My face literally fell. _This _is what he was sobbing in a corner about! Cause he couldn't make up his mind whether to give his Volbeat a berry or not! This kid had some major issues.  
"Um, why not give it an oran berry. They can restore the HP a little when battling," I suggest hesitantly before taking a step away from him. Tears immediately sprang from his eye at hearing my response. Damn, this kid is emotional! You would have thought he won a Miss America pageant or something. Ha, I can totally see him in a tiara.  
Out of nowhere, he jumps out of his seat and glomps me to the ground. A soft "Ow" left my lips. I'm not sure what hurts more, the fall or this bone crushing hug? My face heats up in a blush for the umpteenth time that day as I notice people were staring at us, one girl actually pointing at us! "Come on, kid. Get off me!" I shout at him as he nuzzles his face in my chest, making it damp with tears of joy. I somehow manage to get up into a sitting position with him still clinging to me.

"I-I'm so happy! You've made me so happy, NinaMori!"  
So he did hear me! That little. . .Oh, what did it matter now! I try to pry him off of me to no avail. For an emotional shrimp, he sure is strong. I could hear people laughing at us and someone saying, "Oh, how cute!" This causing my blush to deepen as I struggle to push off the kid. I'm two years older than this guy and by the way he starts crying at the drop of a dime, I know I'm much stronger than him! Yet his grip on me is unbreakable and I doubt he would ever let go. So I sat there with a deep frown until he finally did, leaving my shirt damp from tears and cold without his warmth. We finally got up to our feet when I realize my hat had been knock off. He picks it up for me and with a hard tug, I put it back on my head.  
"Thanks," I say halfheartedly, a bit miffed at the boy for embarrassing me like that.  
"My name's Conner," he beams. Hmm, it's the first time he said anything without stuttering. And here I thought he had a speech impediment or something. "Whatever," is my reply as I began to walk away, but then he starts to follow me. "What?" I ask him a bit harshly. Damn, he's so annoying.  
"I-I like your shirt," Conner sputters out as a tear forms in his eye. I let out a heavy groan, not wanting to see the waterworks again. I look down at my midnight blue spaghetti strap shirt. It's kind of plain, just a lone picture of a Luvdisc and a few bubbles coming from it. I roll my eyes at him before leaning down. I wipe away the lone tear that ran down his face and gave him a quick peck on his forehead. "You really shouldn't cry so much. You can't be a strong trainer if you start whining in the middle of a battle," I say to him with a soft smile. An enormous smile spreads across his face and he literally jumps on to me for yet another hug.  
"Will you stop doing that!" I yell at him. Conner just keeps smiling and yet another tear ran down his face as he hung onto me with dear life. This time I manage to shove him off me. "Damn! Get a grip boy, shesh!"  
He quickly wipes away his tears and beams at me again. I turn to look at the guide, who was pointing at us and laughing it up with some cute guy. My face goes red again and I decide that maybe I wasn't ready for the Battle Tower after all. I head for the door with Conner close behind. "What, are you gonna follow all day?" I spat at him as we made our exit from the tower.  
"I dunno, maybe forever," he said with a smile. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. Something told me he wasn't though. So I let out a huge sigh before screaming out in a playful, yet fiery voice, "Well, get over it crybaby! You can never keep up with me!" I sprint into a run, jumping over the small fleet of steps laughing as I peer over my shoulder. And sure enough, the runt was running full speed to keep up with me. I let out a hearty laugh before speeding up, wondering how a weakling like him made it all the way to the Battle Frontier.


End file.
